Talk:Rampage Rumbler/@comment-90.197.22.46-20140228022719
Actually, I think it should've been like the following... (Fusions have the same delay as their type) Common - 1~2 delay Rare - 2~3 delay Epic - 3~4 delay Legendary - 4 delay I think it would really give a great gameplay since your commons/rares won't be totally useless compared to what we have now just being hardcore Epics and Legendaries with which commons and rares have VERY little chance to defeat... Mostly because Epics and Legendaries are spawning with such short delays giving almost no chance against someone with common/rares. I'm thinking Epics and Legendaries should've been considered a more valuable play along with your commons and rares. Commons and Rares would be your quick early fights just to buy enough time for Epics and Legendaries to spawn and it would have a real significance to the gameplay. Right now we have just so many Epics and Legendaries that are "Stand-alone" meaning every card on its own can wreck a whole deck before it goes down, specially those 0~2 delay ones. Just put one of them down and it will one shot every card in their deck before they can spawn... the rest of the cards you lay down are just "additions", they give no real value since the first card is laying waste anyway... If the above delays were true, it would give a "fighting chance" for commons and rares to MAYBE defeat an epic or legendary. A common or even rare would have a hard time trying to kill an Epic or Legendary that has over 12 health if it only deals merely 1~5 damage per turn. With 5 damage it would take 3 turns to kill them, however those Epics and Legendaries spawn too soon for that laughable damage to have anything more than a scratch on it. The reason why I think Epics and Legengaries should have such long delays is due to the impact they can have on the game... and one would have to think carefully before exposing such cards. Placing them too soon would mean commons and rares would chew them up, making a deck with lots of epics/rares be very weak. You'd need a balance of about 4 commons, 3 rares, 2 epics, and 1 legendary. It would be more balanced, and makes each card even more valuable and perhaps iconic. (Kind of like Pokemon in the early days or Yu-gi-oh etc). A great benefit from this I think is that devs can then create tonnes more commons and rares without worrying too much about balance. And more new cards = happy players, because of new content and keeps the game fresh and alive. The cards you get from the '100 gold' packs would have a slight increase in value. People will still be paying money as they do now, for their epics and legendaries because of how much of an influence they can be now. (Good Money's worth) From experience with other games, yes money is absolutely necessary for the game to devalope... it's still a "business" in a way. And the most successful and richest ones (fast too) are those who spend more time on the FREE members because they draw in more people... And more people = more players who would pay money = easy way to become famous and make money. Once it reaches a certain threshold, it just self-runs from there and the game grows exponentially because everyone is involved and wants to bring their friends in. (Should I say, take a look at Flappy Bird's effect?) I hope this game changes for the better... for everyone, it's a great potential game.